Une Nuit sur son Epaule
by Naoescolhaparajehan
Summary: Lycée Kadic, tard le soir...Une soirée ordinaire? Pour Odd, oui, et c'est bien là le problème. Il voudrait tellement que ses rêves deviennent réalité. Mais jamais il n'oserait en parler à Ulrich... UxO Slash


Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Code Lyoko, ni ses personnages (malheureusement, sinon j'aurais adapté ce scénario pour la télé!!)

Odd claqua violemment la porte de la chambre et se jeta sur son lit, envoyant au passage un coup de pied à son sac qu'il avait nonchalamment abandonné au beau milieu de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus penser à rien. Difficile, surtout chez lui, son imagination était vraiment sa folle du logis. Jamais tranquille, toujours inspirée, au moins l'angoisse de la feuille blanche, Odd ne connaissait pas, à part en contrôle de physique…Malheureusement pour son bulletin! Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte claquer, mais pour se contenter de fixer le plafond, sans le moindre mouvement montrant qu'il avait perçu la présence de son colocataire.

Ulrich balaya la pièce du regard. Passant indifféremment sur le bordel habituel de la pièce, il posa ses yeux sur le blondinet qui semblait très absorbé par la contemplation d'une fissure du plafond.

-ça ne va pas? lui lança t'il.

-Si, génial! répliqua Odd sans tourner la tête.

Ulrich soupira et se baissa pour pousser son sac de son lit. Il poussa ses baskets sous le lit et retira son T-shirt pour l'envoyer en haut de l'armoire.

Odd tourna discrètement la tête pour poser son regard sur Ulrich qui était en train d'empiler ses vêtements sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Il laissa glisser son regard sur les hanches de son ami, puis remonta en suivant les courbes de son corps. Un mouvement brusque d'Ulrich lui fit se retourner brusquement. Il cligna des yeux et jugea plus prudent de tourner ses yeux dans une autre direction. Il pouvait deviner les mouvements d'Ulrich selon le bruit que faisait celui-ci et l'envie de regarder le démangeait mais le blondinet tint bon et ne se retourna pas plus quand un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'Ulrich venait de refermer le tiroir et s'était maintenant changé. Odd ne put s'empêcher de sourire: regarder Ulrich se changer était son activité favorite, son rituel du soir, tout comme manger les croissants de Jérémie était son rituel du matin, quand celui-ci ne les avait pas promis à sa chèèère Aelita!

-Allez, Odd, je le vois bien que ça ne va pas. Pourquoi tu fais la tronche?

Pas de réponse. Ulrich s'y attendait.

-Bon, tu veux pas me dire? Je t'ai rien fait, moi!

La conversation partait sur un terrain dangereux. Odd jugea plus opportun de répliquer.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es levé précipitamment quand William est venu faire son numéro de charme a Yumi, hein? T'es toujours aussi allergique à sa présence?

Ulrich sentit le sang monter aux joues.

-Non…pas du tout…c'est que j'avais plus faim, et…

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il demanda?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait, Yumi, après? Elle a parlé avec William?

Odd ricana.

-Et puis quoi encore! Elle l'a envoyé chier, comme d'hab'. Et en deux secondes, record battu!

Voulant taquiner un peu Ulrich, il ajouta:

-Même qu'après, elle a râlé que t'étais parti sans lui dire au revoir.

Ulrich laissa échapper un grognement, et flanqua un coup de pied dans un des montants du lit

-T'es toujours à fond sur elle, hein?

Le ton goguenard avait pour but d'agacer Ulrich. Mission réussie apparemment, puisque celui-ci fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

-Je…

Ulrich hésita un instant entre nier, faire la gueule et crier. Puis, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de se coucher de mauvaise humeur, il dit simplement:

-Ouais…peut-être!

Trois mots sensés à la fois dissimuler et résumer la plus grande crainte de sa vie, son rêve éveillé qui souvent devenait cauchemar permanent.

Il sentit au fond de lui cette chose dont il ne savait pas le nom –y avait-il un nom pour la décrire?-, cette force qui saisit les êtres du plus profond de leur corps pour leur ôter toute joie et toute envie de bonheur, juste se réfugier dans les rêves et les regrets. Il s'assit sur le lit près d'Odd et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-T'inquiètes, mec, c'est toi le plus beau, elle sera forcée de le voir un jour…

Ulrich sourit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour dissiper ses doutes.

Odd se dit qu'Ulrich n'avait certainement aucun moyen de se rendre compte à quel point son compliment était sincère. D'un coté, tant mieux, se disait-il. Mais au fond de lui, une petite flamme continuait de briller, comme un espoir rejeté depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait fini par détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour exister, et qui revenait à la surface à la faveur d'une ombre, d'un parfum ou d'un geste. Odd éclata de rire. Au fond, rire, c'est comme pleurer, après on a moins mal.

-Alors tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu fais la tête?

Odd sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence de son ami tellement ses pensées étaient vives.

-Et n'essaie pas de me dire que tout va bien, répliqua Ulrich avant qu'Odd ait eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Depuis trois jours on n'entend plus tes vannes stupides, ce matin c'est même Aelita qui a du rembarrer Sissi. C'est parce que XANA se tient tranquille depuis trois jours et que l'action te manque, c'est quoi?

Odd secoua la tête. Il en profita pour placer le visage d'Ulrich dans son champ de vision.

-Et en plus t'as même pas fini ton dessert. T'es amoureux ou quoi? lança Ulrich en donnant une petite tape sur la tête du blondinet.

Odd sentit son estomac se nouer, et le contact de la main d'Ulrich avec quelques mèches blondes n'était pas fait pour arranger l'affaire.

Ulrich bailla bruyamment. Il s'allongea sur le lit pour atteindre l'interrupteur et lui donna une petite tape.

-Demain on va pouvoir dormir, vive le samedi, déclara t'il d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée tandis que la lumière s'éteignait après quelques soubresauts des vieux néons. Une pale lumière qui se répandait dans la chambre lui fit s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Cette pensée le fit râler, il allait devoir se relever et ouvrir la fenêtre…que d'efforts, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à vite se coucher! Il allait se lever, lorsqu'il se sentit saisi par le bras et forcé à retomber sur le lit. Il se retourna vers Odd, et vit ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité et son visage dévoilé par un rayon de lune.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? demanda d'un ton timide le blondinet.

Ulrich, soulagé que son ami ne lui fasse pas la tête, lui sourit et voulut acquiescer d'un signe de tête, mais, avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire un mouvement, il vit Odd se redresser brusquement et sentit le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul.

Leurs deux visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres. Odd sentait le souffle d'Ulrich, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas a expliquer les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, d'ailleurs il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ce baiser qui s'était esquissé avait un goût salé. Odd avait déjà embrassé beaucoup de filles, des baisers doux, des baisers sucrés, mais jamais un baiser ne lui avait donné une telle sensation. Il accompagna le mouvement de son ami vers l'arrière, inconsciemment, pour ne pas perdre une miette de plaisir. Puis un brusque mouvement d'Ulrich lui fit reprendre conscience un court instant, et il ressentit un sentiment indescriptible, beau et horrible, torride et glacé, où se mêlaient l'envie, la honte et le désir. Mu par un désir insatiable, sans plus réfléchir, il serra le bras d'Ulrich et le repoussa sur le lit. La tête d'Ulrich heurta l'oreiller. Le blondinet se pencha sur lui et l'admira. Il était vraiment très beau avec son air hébété! Un rayon de lune venait se perdre sur son nez. Odd se pencha doucement, déposa un petit coup de langue sur le nez de son ami puis se colla à ses lèvres.

Ulrich resta stupéfait, le visage figé. Il ne parvenait pas a croire, il ne voulait pas croire ce qui se passait. Il sentit de nouveau le contact des douces lèvres de son ami et frissonna de tout son corps. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte d'Odd était trop forte. D'un coup, il dégagea son bras et poussa Odd contre le mur, en sueur et tremblant.

Au moment ou son dos heurta violemment le mur, Odd réalisa avec effroi ce qu'il venait de faire. Il leva timidement les yeux. Ce fut comme une douche glacée! Devant lui se tenait Ulrich, une mèche de cheveux au milieu du visage, le teint livide, le regard paniqué. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça? C'était un rêve, c'était un rêve, rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Non! Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle honte. Il voulut disparaître à l'instant, envisagea simultanément un suicide par la fenêtre et le retour vers le passé, en tout cas fuir le regard d'Ulrich était une priorité. Et ne plus jamais reparaître devant lui. Il voulut se lever et courir, mais une main le retint.

-Attends..

-Ulrich, je…je suis désolé, bégaya le blondinet.

-Attends, calme toi, calme toi, assieds toi…là! Ulrich essayait d'être calme mais dans sa voix transparaissait une certaine émotion. Il avait toujours les joues rouges et ses gestes étaient un peu trop empressés.

Ne pouvant plus contenir ces flots de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient, Odd éclata en sanglots.

Ulrich sentit une profonde empathie pour son ami. Il lui passa la main sur l'épaule et rougit légèrement quand il sentit Odd frissonner

-Tu sais, se décida t'il à lui avouer, un peu gêné tout de même, je m'y attendais un peu.

-Ah oui? s'exclama Odd. Mais je…

-Depuis quelques temps, je me doutais un peu de quelque chose…tu agissais de façon bizarre, tu étais lunatique, gêné en ma présence…et puis je sentais souvent ton regard sur moi. D'ailleurs je n'en étais pas très sur, alors pour vérifier ces derniers temps, je te provoquais un peu, avoua le jeune garçon en rougissant.

Odd retint une exclamation de surprise. Il hésita un court instant, puis, malgré l'accélération subite de son rythme cardiaque, se lança

-Et qu'est ce que…enfin, je veux dire, tu…euh, je…

Lamentable! Il paniquait et son cœur se serrait à chaque son qu'il parvenait à arracher de sa poitrine.

-Eh bien, disons, répondit Ulrich d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du blondinet, que…que c'est pas désagréable. Non, ajouta t'il, rien a voir avec la corvée d'embrasser Sissi.

Odd rit et se décrispa un peu.

-Mais tu vois, reprit Ulrich, je pensais pas que tu te déciderais un jour aussi…brutalement. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

-Euh, je…rougit Odd. T'es trop beau, j'en peux plus. Tu sens bon! Ton odeur, elle me rend dingue. Tous les jours que je te vois te lever, te changer, te coucher, j'ai envie de t'attraper, de te toucher. De te lécher, de te rendre dingue, de plus te lâcher jusqu'au lever du jour. Je veux sentir tes hanches, attraper tes lèvres, me battre avec toi, me lover entre tes bras puissants. Tu me rends dingue. Putain, tu me rends dingue, tu saisis.

Il avait dit tout ça sans respirer, sans réfléchir, comme dans son rêve, mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé! Il était vraiment dingue. Il se jeta sur Ulrich, passa ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était si bon.

-S'il te plaît, Ulrich, murmura t'il.

Sa voix était suppliante. Pour un peu, il se serait mis à pleurer. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps!

-S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Juste cette nuit…

Ulrich ne savait que répondre. Il était vraiment embarrassé. Pour plusieurs raisons…déjà le concept ne l'avait jamais emballé. Il avait longtemps espéré se faire des idées au sujet du comportement d'Odd. Et puis, si le concept lui déplaisait tellement, c'est que -il avait honte de se l'avouer -, en fait il avait toujours un peu au fond de lui trouvé qu'Odd avait les traits d_'une fille. _Pas vraiment une fille, en fait, mais des traits fins qui faisaient que lorsque son ami était avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, souvent Ulrich remarquait, et c'était méchant, que le plus masculin des deux n'était pas celui qu'on pensait. Mais, se reprit-il, Odd était un mec, sportif quoique flemmard, perpétuellement en mouvement. Viril? Il était bien obligé d'admettre que le qualificatif d'androgyne allait bien mieux à son ami. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-il à ça? Odd n'avait rien à voir du tout avec une fille, rien a voir avec…

Il ressentait malgré lui une profonde empathie pour son ami et ne put s'empêcher une furtive comparaison avec ses fantasmes de Yumi. Assurément, le blondinet ressentait de vrais sentiments, et Ulrich savait mieux que quiconque le désespoir que pouvaient engendrer ces passions lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas satisfaites. Il tenta de se dissimuler ses appréhensions…après tout c'était juste partager le lit d'un pote. Sauf que, il le savait bien, le pote en question se serrait contre sa poitrine.

-Je…d'accord…viens, articula t'il.

Odd n'en crut pas ses oreilles et ne se fit pas prier. Il se glissa dans les draps à la suite d'Ulrich et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami. C'était chaud, c'était doux. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt, autour de la taille d'Ulrich. Un rêve! Il renonça à réfléchir, chassa toutes les pensées coupables qui lui venaient à l'esprit, se laissa envahir par la félicité et s'endormit, la tête contre son amoureux.

Ulrich n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Il était dans une position inconfortable, les muscles crispés, le visage serré. Il mit longtemps à se détendre dans le silence de la chambre, ponctué par les respirations de son voisin de lit. Une mèche de cheveux blonds, la pointe de l'originale coiffure d'Odd, lui chatouillait le nez. Il regarde l'adolescent et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air béat. Au moins, il est heureux, pensa t'il. Il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait une profonde tendresse pour Odd. Il se sentait, dans ce lit, le berçant dans ses bras, comme son grand frère, son protecteur…il avait l'air si fragile et si teigneux à la fois. Ulrich se rappela de quelques propos élégants de son cher père à propos des homosexuels, _ces dégénérés!._Va te faire foutre, pensa t'il bien fort en caressant le visage d'Odd. Il était ravi de faire chier son père, de faire l'opposé exact des valeurs de son père, même si celui ci, cela valait mieux, n'en saurait jamais rien. Et puis de toute façon, se dit Ulrich pour se rassurer, il n'était pas homosexuel, non, il aimait Yumi, Yumi…C'est vrai, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait du mal avec le concept, allez savoir pourquoi…il était bien incapable de l'expliquer. Et de toute façon, pensait il, c'est Odd qui veut, il n'y a pas de mal, je n'y suis pour rien, et puis ce n'est pas comme si…enfin il a le visage d_'une fille,_ et donc…c'est comme embrasser Sissi, oui c'est ça c'est se forcer a passer une nuit avec Sissi…en mieux?

C'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Malgré ses émotions, il dormit d'un sommeil profond. Il ne se réveilla pas quand Odd se glissa hors des draps pour fermer les volets afin de gouter aux plaisirs d'aimer dans le noir, pas plus qu'il ne bougea quand Odd, venu se recoucher, souleva doucement son T-shirt pour poser sa tête contre sa peau nue et si douce.

Il émergea de son sommeil légèrement troublé sans pouvoir au début se l'expliquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçût de la présence d'Odd à ses cotés et que lui revinssent en mémoire les événements de la nuit précédente. Le jeune blondinet dormait profondément. Ulrich était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon dans cette position, recroquevillé contre lui. Maintenant que son ami dormait, il se sentait moins géné et pouvait se permettre de l'observer. Il semblait vraiment aux anges! Il s'était serré contre son torse et avait passé la nuit ainsi, ses bras s'étant enroulés le long de ses hanches. Profitant de sa position dominante, Ulrich passa ses doigts sur les lèvres du blondinet, s'amusant de la réaction qu'il aurait suscité chez lui si celui-ci en était conscient. Un bref tressaillement le fit se recoucher immédiatement. Sans trop réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et simula le sommeil.

Odd se réveilla le nez chatouillé par d'agréables parfums. Il avait passé la nuit dans un rêve, et le plus beau c'était que le rêve se prolongeait à son réveil. Ulrich dormait toujours. Qu'il était beau dans la pénombre! Qu'il sentait bon! Ses traits étaient fins, ses bras étaient puissants, sa bouche était sanctuaire…Odd ne put résister à la tentation! Il s'approcha doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le lit, et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte d'Ulrich. Sa langue facétieuse plongea dans les profondeurs, à la rencontre de celle de son ami. Et s'il se réveillait…tant pis! Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois…

Le corps d'Ulrich se raidit. Il sentait le contact d'Odd sur son visage, la salive d'Odd dans sa bouche. Il se retourna brusquement en poussant un cri de guerre et se retrouva allongé sur Odd, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le visage du blondinet s'était empourpré, et le sien aussi, à en juger par la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses joues.

-Tu…tu ne dormais plus?

-T'embrasses pas mal, tu sais!

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur, un peu gênés tout de même mais rien de comparable à la tension de la veille.

Ils restèrent allongés sur le lit, l'un à coté de l'autre, la tête d'Odd contre l'épaule d'Ulrich pendant une éternité. Ce fut le jeune samouraï qui brisa le silence.

-Alors, tu ne me feras plus la gueule maintenant?

-Ulrich, tu…t'es un mec bien!

Odd bafouilla:

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je, enfin tu…

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous. Ce sera notre secret, répondit Ulrich.

-Et…Odd sentit son cœur se serrer. On reste potes…je veux dire, tu veux toujours de moi, tu n m'en veux pas?.

Ulrich éclata de rire.

-Tu sais, c'était pas si désagréable, en fait. J'ai vraiment cru passer la nuit avec une fille.

-Enfoiré!

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre en rigolant. Odd avait abandonné toute pudeur vis a vis de son ami, enchanté de sa réaction. Il savait qu'Ulrich était un type bien, mais de là a imaginer une nuit dans ses bras sans que celui-ci prenne peur…Une question se posa à lui avec malice. Ulrich avait il aimé le contact avec sa peau nue?

Le portable d'Ulrich sonna et celui-ci se précipita pour décrocher, sans lâcher le poignet d'Odd. Après avoir écouté sa messagerie, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, l'air soucieux.

-XANA…et il n'est que dix heures! Habille-toi en vitesse, on file à l'usine. Puis, se retournant vers son ami:

-Et si tu fais une seule allusion devant Yumi, t'es mort!

Odd fut incapable de dire si cette dernière phrase comportait un soupçon d'ironie ou s'il avait vraiment intérèt à la fermer. De toute façon, il ne comptait en parler à personne, il avait tout de même assez honte. Et puis il connaissait suffisamment Ulrich pour savoir que celui-ci serait d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Son secret serait bien gardé!

-Ulrich…

Son visage s'empourpra.

-Avant qu'on reprenne une vie normale, tous les deux…Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un dernier baiser.

Son regard fixa Ulrich. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha, saisit Odd par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Odd, surpris, se laissa faire. Il sentit la main de son ami se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il passa la sienne autour de sa taille, remonta en caressant ses cotes, sans quitter ses lèvres. Un deuxième baiser passionné suivit le premier. Cette fois, c'est Odd qui joua avec la langue d'Ulrich tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Lorsqu'Ulrich s'éloigna de ses lèvres, il eut une subite inspiration et lui donna un furtif coup de langue au niveau du nombril. Puis il releva les yeux et lança un regard malicieux à son meilleur ami. Désormais, entre eux, il y aurait plus qu'une simple amitié. Et Ulrich était vraiment bon amant, il avait parfaitement joué le jeu, se réjouit Odd. Des comme lui, il n'y en a pas deux. Yumi ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

Ulrich ferma la porte de la chambre et regarda Odd s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Il se sentait un peu bizarre après tous ces événements. Il se demanda un instant quels étaient vraiment les sentiments qu'il avair ressenti lors de ces langoureuses étreintes. Puis il sourit en se disant qu'au moins, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui voudrait de lui. Et peut-être qu'un jour il serait avec Yumi, mais en attendant, avec Odd ça n'avait rien a voir! Ils étaient juste amis, avec quelques affinités…Et puis le blondinet était mignon et vraiment à ses pieds, ç'eût été dommage de ne pas en profiter non?

-Alors, Ulrich, tu viens?

-Ouais, j'arrive…


End file.
